1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices that include a camera function, and methods for facilitating their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of photographing technology in cameras, various photographing modes and functions have been provided that allow users to take higher quality and more realistic photographs. A photographing mode of a camera (or smart phone including a camera) may include options to set parameters such as shutter speed, aperture, IOS, and various filters.
However, an untalented or inexperienced camera user is often unaware of what various types of photographing modes mean or how to properly use or change a photographing mode. For these users, the provision of the various modes goes to waste, or they even make use of the camera more difficult. A general camera provides a function of determining a camera state manually set by the user, to automatically set a photographing mode but does not provide a function of automatically setting a photographing mode that a user requires under certain conditions.
Accordingly, there is inconvenience in that a user proficient in the use of the camera is required to always manually set the photographing mode to take a high quality photo.
As described above, current camera devices provide a camera function with various photographing modes, but the typical user cannot properly use these photographing modes, and is thus unable to take advantage of the advanced features to take high quality photographs.